The Phantom Behind the Mask
by redblackdragon001
Summary: okay, i suck at summaries, so basically Hermoine and Draco are Head BG Draco likes Hermoine, but can he bring her around? or will he need help from a ....phantom...DUN DUN DUN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the storyline. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

WARNING: Okay, this story is not HBP compatible….or really anything. I just took the characters and put them in my own little world, Ah, well I suppose you'll kinda figure it out as it progresses, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-Tick tick tick tick- The girl, asleep in her bed, woke quickly and looked toward her window to see where the irritating tapping was coming from. A large tawny owl sat on her windowsill, holding a crisp white envelope in its beak. The girl sat up, pushing her big blue comforter out of the way and moved over to the window to let the tapping bird in. As she flipped the lock the owl swooped in, grazing her check with its wing, before settling on her bedpost. The girl walked over to the owl and took the letter from it, offering it a small dish of water instead. The owl drank a few gulps of water before soaring out the window to the morning sun. The curly haired girl watched the bird soar away gracefully before looking down at the envelope.

Ms. Hermione Granger

2154 Litwick Way

The Green Room

_Ah,_ she thought,_ this is the seventh time I've gotten one of these, but it still gets me how they always seem to know where I am._ She ripped open the Hogwarts letter, which seemed heavier and thicker than usual, spilling it's contents onto her bed. She reached down and picked up the shiny new badge, the words HEAD GIRL were printed on it in large letters. _Oh my god! I actually got it! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron! I wonder who the Head Boy is…_

She picked up the thick parchment, carefully setting the badge on an especially thick layer of blankets. The top piece of parchment was her new school list with a list of all the new books she'd need now that she was a seventh year, the second was the usual Hogsmede permission form, but it was the third page that caught her attention. A letter from McGonagall.

**_Ms. Granger,_**

**_Congratulations on making Head Girl! I was overjoyed to hear that one of the new heads was coming from my house. On September 1st you are to report to the Head's carriage, at the back of the Hogwarts Express to meet the Head Boy, and for further instruction regarding sleeping arrangements and duties._**

**_Congratulations once more and see you September 1st,_**

**_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_**

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

The last few days of summer break couldn't pass quickly enough in Hermione's opinion, though they were punctuated with a trip to Diagon Alley, and letters from Harry an Ron, congratulating her on making Head Girl. She anxiously awaited September 1st, and, finally, it came.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 very inventive, i know

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the storyline. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

Wooooooooooo! 2 chapters, I actually have more written, but I want to see how you guys respond to these two before I put up any others, so please be sure to review!

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Hermione said goodbye to her parents the morning of September 1st, got into a taxi with her trunk and Crookshanks, waving to her parents until they were no longer in sight. When they reached King's Cross she eagerly smoothed out her t-shirt and jeans before climbing out to collect her trunk. Carrying Crookshanks, and carting her trunk, she made her way through the crowd to platform 9 and ¾, sliding through the barrier unobtrusively. Once through she could see the faming red hair of the Weasly family, and the dark hair of Harry Potter.

Grinning she ran up to Harry and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly before moving on to Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weaslys.

"Hey Granger! Why don't you bring that body over here and give me a **special** hug?" a cold, drawling voice called out. Hermione looked around for the owner of the voice, but she couldn't see them through the bustling crowd of kids and parents, saying goodbye for the year. Not that she needed to see who it was anyway. She already knew. His voice tormented her at night. Tormented and irritated her during the day for the past six years. "I'm not going to put up with him this year," she announced, "this year I'm Head Girl, and I can make sure he toes the line." Harry, Ron and Ginny let out a whoop. "I can't believe we're in our last year," said Ron, "it seems like we were in first year only yesterday! Doesn't it?" Hermione and Harry agreed just as the train whistle announced that the scarlet Hogwarts Express would be leaving shortly. Everyone said their goodbyes and climbed aboard the train.

"C'mon Hermione, there's an open compartment here," said Harry.

"Sorry guys," she replied, "I'm supposed to go to the Head's Compartment at the back for instructions, maybe I'll be able to come up sometime later."

"Ok 'Moine," Ginny said, winking, "good luck with the Head Boy!"

Hermione grinned and lugged her trunk and cat back toward the Heads Compartment, not entirely sure where it was. At the very back of the train there was door with silver lettering on it that said, "Head's Compartment" _Well, I guess this is obvious enough, _she thought, sliding open the door, a cold voice greeted her.

"What are you doing here Granger? This is the HEAD'S Compartment. Only the Head Boy and Girl are allowed in here. Leave, now, and _maybe_ I'll forgive you."

"Shut it, ferret-boy," she shot back, obviously touching a nerve, as Malfoy went slightly pink in the cheeks, "I am obviously a Head also, but I'm really wondering how on Earth YOU managed to become a Head."

"It's because I'm so devilishly charming, of course," Malfoy replied with his trademark smirk, "though I can't _believe_ I have to share a dormitory with a filthy mudblood, you better make this worth my while."

"What are you talking about! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A DORM!" Hermione asked furiously, but was only met with the same smirk, as Malfoy didn't say a word, just stared at her. The compartment door slid open then, and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Professor! Am I _really_ expected to share a dorm with THAT!"

"Hey! I _have _a name!"

"Shut It, Malfoy!"

"Be QUIET, both of you!" McGonagall said in a dangerous tone, "Now take a seat so I can explain a few things. First of all, I would like to extend my congratulations once again to both of you for making Head Boy and Girl," Hermione looked, from her precarious perch on a white wingback chair, to Draco Malfoy, who was lounging on a white sofa, smirking at her, she looked back up at McGonagall quickly, "Now, your duties. Each night the two of you will patrol the halls between 9:00 and Midnight. You are to watch the students, and take away house points as needed, informing the heads of the students houses, when and why. You are to set a good example for the other stude-_Mr. MALFOY! WOULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! _As I was saying.. You will be expected to provide a good example for the other students, and I would ask you to keep your fighting and bitter words in your own dorm, if at all possible. And lastly, yes, you will be sharing a dormitory. You will share a common room, a kitchenette, a library, and a bathroom, but you will have your own rooms. After the feast, please remain behind, so I may show you to your room and get you settled in. Now, please change into your robes, we shall be arriving shortly, and make sure your Head's badge is clearly visible." With that she walked out, closing the door behind herself.

Hermione sighed and dug through her trunk for her school robes. As she pulled them up from the bottom of the trunk, something else fell on the floor, right at Draco's feet. He reached down and held up a thong. "Drop something Granger?" he asked smirking. Hermione blushed bright red and snatched the thong out of Malfoy's hands, shoving it back down into her trunk. She looked up to see Malfoy grinning. "I-I'm going to go change in the restroom, you can change in here," she said, hurrying to the door, but it wouldn't budge. Words became visible on the glass, like ice, saying, 'The two of you shall be locked in her for the remainder of the journey, no one else will be allowed in, nor will either of you be allowed out.' "Oh Hell!" Hermione cursed, "What are we supposed to do now!" It dawned on her, they'd have to change in here, "oh hell…"

"Well, Well. Now, don't you look at me Granger, I know I'm incredibly hot, but I don't want some mudblood ogling me. You go change over there," Draco said, pointing, watching, as Hermione blushed pink again.

She walked over to a corner of the compartment and looked back at Malfoy, just to make sure he wasn't peeking, but only saw that he too had his back turned to her and was undressing, she whipped her head back, yelling at herself for thinking about how he would look beneath those robes. She changed quickly, finishing the same time as Draco, sat down in the chair and pulled out **A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7** By Miranda Goshawk, and began rereading it for the third time. The rest of the train ride passed quickly without another word being spoken between Hermione and Draco.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the scarlet engine pulled into Hogsmeade, Hermione and Draco were to be found putting away their books, and still not talking to one another. When the train pulled to a screeching stop the door to their compartment flew open and Draco glided out as quickly as he could, leaving Hermione to finish packing up her books. _Damn Malfoy,_ she thought venomously, _I can't believe I'm going to have to put up with this all year. One good thing though, McGonagall mentioned a library in the Head's Dorms, so Ill just spend the year reading books, and try to spend as much time away from him as possible._

"There you are 'Moine!" Harry cried from further up the train and Hermione left the Head's Compartment, "What took you so long?Malfoy stormed through here ages ago! C'mon, I think we're the last ones," he indicated Ron, Ginny, Neville, and himself, "I hope there's a carriage left!"

"I'm _STARVING_!" proclaimed Neville, a very grown up and handsome Neville, with dark brown hair that fell to cover his baby blue eyes. "Well come on then," said Ginny, pulling Neville's hand playfully, "lets go get some food in you." Hermione, Ron and Harry watched Ginny playfully drag Neville off the train. Hermione spoke first, "so is she-?"

"Dating Neville? Yeah," replied Harry.

"I swear, if he touches her-" growled Ron, "I'll-"

"Do nothing? Ron, if you try to hurt him for having an intimate relationship with your sister, that'd be a bit hypocritical, since you've had sex with people before now too."

"_Shut up Hermione._ I'm trying to act like an older brother here."

"Ah, I'm sorry Ron. It's just the thought of having to put up with Malfoy for the entire year is driving me absolutely nuts. Did you know that I actually have to share living quarters with him?" Harry and Ron winced at hearing this, and stepped up into the one remaining carriage, already occupied with Neville and Ginny who were sitting close and talking in hushed tones. They didn't talk much, though the occasional grumble of someone's stomach would make them all turn around and laugh.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever. Candles floated over people's heads, illuminating the gold plates and goblets. Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw that it was a clear, star-filled night, with a moon that was about half full. Sighing, she sat down between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Everybody in the Great Hall turned and stared at the new first years as they made their way up to the teacher's table for the sorting. Cheers issued from each of the tables as the nervous first years made their way to the table belonging to the house they had been sorted into. At last the sorting finished, and Dumbledore stood, "now, it is wonderful to have you all back this year, and even though I know you are hungry, I would ask that you listen to me babble for a little while about a few important things," Ron, Harry, and Neville weren't the only ones in the Great Hall who groaned, but Dumbledore merely smiled and forged ahead, "Yes, yes. We'll get to the marvelous feast shortly, but for right now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all to check the list of forbidden items in his office, also, I would like to remind everyone. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students," he looked in the direction of Harry and Ron, "also, Hogsmeade is off limits completely to anyone below third year. With that, my last thing to say to you all is _Tuck in._" He sat down and immediately turned to continue with his discussion with Professor Sinistra.

Harry, Ron and Neville watched with completely thrilled looks on their faces as the platters and plates spread across the table filled up; and, once filled, they dug into the food, like ravenous dogs. Hermione watched them for a moment, then was surprised as Harry started shoveling food onto her plate, "C'mon 'Er mi nee," he sputtered through a mouth full of food, "eat." She smiled at him and picked up her silverware and dug into her meal also.

As the last of the deserts were cleared away from the table, everybody leaned back appreciatively, and looked expectantly up at Dumbledore, who stood once more, "Ah!" he exclaimed, "another exquisite feast! And now, students may follow their designated prefects to their dormitories, sleep well, and we shall see you in the morning! Good Night!" As one, everybody in the Great Hall stood, and trooped out behind some important looking prefects, leaving only Hermione and Draco behind, who were still looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"All right you two," McGonagall said, walking toward the entrance of the Great Hall, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the way to your dormitory." Hermione and Draco rose and followed McGonagall, keeping a careful distance between themselves. They were led through corridors and secret passageways up to a tower of the castle, and at a painting of two lovers dancing in a clearing by moonlight, McGonagall stopped and said, "the password to our dormitories is 'Unity' you may change it if you so choose at a later date," she said as the portrait swung open to admit them.

As they stepped inside, Hermione was dazzled by how beautiful it was. The walls were done in a red so deep, it was almost black, and the trim around the edges, and around the big glass doors leading to a balcony, was silver. A fire crackled merrily in front of the leather furniture. Antique lamps sat on tables next to the couch and chairs. The paintings on the walls seemed to focus mainly around lovers and moonlight.

"These paintings are especially rare, so I would ask you to please be careful around them. They were painted so the scenery will change between night and day, and everywhere in between," she waved back at the miniature people in the picture who were waving at them, "now, kitchen is over there," she said indicating the door to her left, "and the library is through that corridor to my right. Ms. Granger, your Dormitory is the one on the right up there, while Mr. Malfoy's is the one on the right. Your duties for patrolling will begin tomorrow night, so I suggest getting a good night's sleep tonight. See you in the morning," she said, backing out of the room.

"Ack, finally," Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm going to go take a shower, so don't you dare come in!" Malfoy just smirked, then, before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had her hands trapped above her head, and had the full length of himself pressed up against her, "You sure you don't _want _me to walk in on you mudblood? I know what you want, and I saw you look at me on the train," he smirked and went to kiss her, but she shoved him off and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Tears running down her face, she headed for the adjacent bathroom, and made sure the doors were locked before starting up the shower.

----------------------------- ----------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! sorry about the lack of updates and such! school and stuff ya know. anywho...yesh. thats pretty much it.

Oh yeah- Draco's writing is _underlined and italicized,_ while Hermoine's is_ just italicized._

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own any of the characters or anything, and this story doesn't follow the HBP guidelines.

Chapter 4

"What the Hell was that?" Draco asked himself, sitting down on the couch, _what came over me?_ _I know what came over me, but it's her fault! Why'd she have to go and get so mature over the summer?_ It was true, Hermione had matured over the summer, her once bushy hair, now fell in careful ringlets down her back, and her body had become shapelier with womanly curves and long legs, and Draco couldn't get her out of his mind. _I bet she hates me now, but she hated me before. I should apologize, but would she hear it?_ He had an idea and walked into his room, admiring the deep green and silver look of the room. He reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at his desk to write. He finished just as he heard the water go off n the bathroom,_ how's that for timing?_ He thought as he walked to Hermione's door, and slipped the piece of parchment underneath it. He straitened and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him, so he could get ready for bed.

-------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Hermione walked cautiously into her room, wrapped in a fluffy scarlet towel, checking to make sure Draco Malfoy wasn't there. She saw a piece of parchment slide under the door a few feet away, and swooped to pick it up.

Granger-

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what I was thinking, and I'm sorry for having called you a mudblood for all these years. It was a really rude and childish thing to do, and I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me? I only said and did those things because, well, because I think I love you._

_D.M._

Hermione reread the letter then sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Malfoy- 

_FUCK OFF. Take your stupid pranks elsewhere, I really do not want to hear them._

_H.G._

She looked at her letter, and decided that it pretty much said everything she wanted it to and, using her wand, she sent it through the bathroom and under Draco's door, causing it to hit him in the face as he was getting dressed for bed.

He came out of his room and stood in her doorway, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"What the fuck, Granger? I try to apologize and tell you how I feel and you need to be a complete bitch about it!"

"Shut it Malfoy," she said, closing her door in his face with a satisfying snap. Afterwards, she changed into one of her new nightgown, and collapsed on her comforter, falling asleep quickly.

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

sorry about the short chapter! 3


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters or anything except the story line. ...and i ownzer the way Blaise looks in my mind. hott boi. lol

3

Anyways, i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione woke the next morning to a squashed furry face and big lamp-like eyes. "Crookshanks!" she exclaimed, "How did you get in here?" She looked over at the door and saw that it was wide open, with a certain blonde boy, wearing his school uniform, only with his tie, still untied around his neck, standing in the doorway holding two plates of eggs, hash browns and toast. "I let him in," said Draco, "He was just sitting outside your door with the most heart wrenching look on his face when I woke up. Here, I made breakfast f you're hungry." Hermione eyed him cautiously before clambering out of bed to take the plate from him. He whistled softly when he saw what she was wearing, and, looking down, Hermione noticed for the first time, that the nightgown left almost nothing to the imagination. It was dark green with silver trim, and fell to about mid-thigh, with a slit going up her thigh. It hugged her body at the top and flared slightly at the bottom. She immediately became self-conscience and ran back to the safety of her bed.

"Look," Draco said, approaching slowly, "I'm sorry, about everything. Can we start over, and just pretend like nothing happened? Here," he said when he was standing close to her bed, as he set the plate down at the foot of her bed, "I didn't poison it or anything. If you feel like it, you can come and join me in the common room for breakfast, if not, I'll come and get you in about an hour. Dumbledore wants us to meet him after that for something, okay?" Hermione nodded, and Draco left, quietly closing the door behind him.

_The nerve of him! He was actually checking me out! He has no right, not after all the years of calling me "mudblood" or being so rude to me. I absolutely cannot believe he would change so much over a single summer alone. He must have some kind of ulterior motive, I cannot trust him. Though I suppose for unity's sake, I should at least pretend I could get along with him in front of other people, except Harry and Ron of course._

She set her plate of food down at the foot of her bed and climbed out from beneath the comforter to go to her closet and pick out the clothes she was going to wear for the day. She ended up with her school uniform, minus the cloak and hat. She turned around just in time to see Crookshanks filching her eggs. 'dammit,' she muttered under her breath, as she watched Crookshanks run out of her room, carrying the eggs like a trophy. Hermione grabbed up her plate and followed Crookshanks out the door.

"If you didn't like eggs, that's all you had to say, you didn't have to feed them to your cat," said Draco, looking hurt as he petted, the once again begging, Crookshanks.

"No, it's not that," Hermione said, patiently, "he stole them while I was getting dressed."

A loud crash echoed from the kitchen. "What the Hell was that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just Blaise, he's always a little out of it when he wakes up in the morning."

"How long has he been here? And from now on you need to ask me if you can have friends up here! This is my room too, after all!"

"Alright Hermione," she flinched as he said her name, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be this big of an issue. I'll just go ask him to leave," he said, getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Do," Hermione sighed, "you don't have to do that. This is your dorm too, this just means that I'm allowed to have friends up here too."

"Agreed."

"Was agrid?" (What's agreed-he gets like this when he's sleepy) Blaise asked coming into the common room, "g'mornig, 'Ermoine….."

"Good Morning, Blaise." He smiled sleepily back at Hermione. She looked him up and down and saw that he was tall, he had very interesting hair: the black bangs were swept to one side, while the back was up in spikes. He was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt and jeans; and, with his eyes half closed, and swaying the way he was, he looked like he was about to fall down.

"Blaise…do you need to go lay down for awhile? You look dead on your feet," Hermione asked.

"No," Draco replied, "he's fine. He's like this every morning. If you give him an opportunity to go back to sleep, he'll take it and you'll have a hell of a time trying to wake him back up."

"Ah…I see. Isn't it time for us to be going?"

"Yes it is. Okay Blaise, we have to go, so you need to leave."

"'Kay Drake, see you later 'Mione," he said with a sleepy smile as he stumbled through the portrait hole.

* * *

They arrived at the stone gargoyle leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office just as tiny Professor Flitwick was leaving, so they went right up, and upon reaching a big door, emblazed with the Hogwarts crest, they stopped and knocked respectfully.

"Come in! Come in!" called a voice from within the room, and Draco opened the door, allowing Hermione to enter first. "Ah! Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm pleased to see that you could make it. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said indicating two squashy chintz chairs.

Hermione decided to get right down to business, "What is it you wanted to see us about Professor?"

"Ah! Strait to business! Of course, now let's see. We are planning a fall dance, and I would like the two of you to organize it! It is to be a costume ball. That is all I am contributing to the organization directly. The two of you are to come up with a theme, decorations, and food. I ask that you run your ideas through me, but all doors are open, so I ask you to do as you see fit! Free reign. So, I would like you to get started on this right away, as classes don't start for another few days, we would like to have this dance done with by the end of the week, if at all possible. And that's it! What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun," said Hermione.

"Alright then! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at the Ministry of Magic that I need to get to.

"Yes, sir," Hermione and Draco replied, leaving the room quickly, and walking back toward the head's dorm talking about what they wanted to do.

_I'm actually within 3 feet of Draco "evil git" Malfoy, and we're not fighting! If Ron and Harry could see this they'd be laughing their asses off…or maybe they'd flip._

**

* * *

**

**smack!**

The sound echoed from a seemingly empty classroom. Draco held an arm out in front of Hermione, stopping her in her tracks as a tall, black-haired boy flew across the hallway into the wall. He looked up at the door from which he had just come flying and rubbed his cheek. Hermione looked up and saw a dark haired Ravenclaw leave the room, toss her hair and stomp off down the hallway. Draco left Hermione's side and went over to the boy.

"Blaise? Blaise, are you okay?"

Blaise groaned in reply and rubbed the spot where his head had smashed into the wall. "Sheesh. I don't know what HER problem was. I used a good line and everything this time Drake! I said, "Did it hurt?" and she said 'did what hurt?' And I said, "When you fell from heaven." And she said I was a lame git who was just trying to get in her pants and she smacked me then sent me flying! Why do all these girls just think I want to sleep with them? What if I'm just trying to find my true love?" He sighed and put his head between his knees.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked as she kneeled down beside him, "look at me," he looked up into her dazzling brown eyes with his sparkling, shiny, green eyes, "you are an amazing man, and one day a girl is going to come along made just for you. She'll accept your cheesy pick-up lines and see you for the honest, caring person that you really are. I promise things will get better."

"Hermione? Will you go out with me?" she laughed in reply. "No Blaise. I'm not the girl. You're a sweet person, but if I date you who will be here to pick you up and help you understand what's going on in my head?" Blaise sighed and put his head between his knees again. Hermione leaned back on her heels and looked at him for a moment, then looked over him and found Draco staring right at her. They communicated briefly with their eyes, and then Draco got up and walked in the direction of the head's dorm.

"Blaise, come on, get up," Hermione said, pulling on his arm, "I've got something for you up in the head's dorm." Blaise allowed himself to be picked up and led down the hallway to the head's dorm.

"Unity," Hermione told the portrait of the lovers in the field, bathed in sunlight. They waved at her before swinging forward to admit her and Blaise. As they walked in the sound of music blaring reached their ears, and upon rounding the corner into the common room they saw Draco. He was wearing nothing except a tight pair of boxers and a bow around his neck, holding Blaise's favorite food, pepperoni pizza. Draco danced seductively over to Blaise, who couldn't help himself. If he had been depressed only a couple minutes before, you couldn't tell now. Now he was laughing, talking and gobbling pizza, the depression had passed, for now anyways.


	6. Author Note

**Chapter 6-Author note**

Alright guys, I'm sorry-I had ideas all worked out for this story, but I fucked it up with Blaise. I just couldn't resist putting him in, but he completely messed up the storyline I was going for. So, unfortunately I will be unable to continue this story, unless by some miracle an amazing idea smacks me. I've been sitting here ever since I posted the last chapter pondering the directions I could go from that point, but none of the would be compatible with my idea for a phantom, which originally inspired this story. Once again, I'm sorry to all of you who have been reading these chapters, and thanks to the two of you who commented ( 3) I really appreciated it.


End file.
